<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【ASL】Brother's Secret by MajoHane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330495">【ASL】Brother's Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoHane/pseuds/MajoHane'>MajoHane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoHane/pseuds/MajoHane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>内含口交与3p，第一次写肉，多多担待，自行避雷</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ASL - Relationship, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Portgas D. Ace &amp; Sabo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果时间可以重来，他们会选择在弟弟出门打工之前把给人拦下来。</p><p>　　</p><p>罗马风格包厢里光线通明，暖黄色的灯光从天花板中央那盏巨大的三层水晶灯洒下来，不知名的香气氤氲在空气中，比玫瑰来得浓烈，却又带着不违和的柑橘清香。水晶灯下刻画着瑰丽花纹的精致茶几上摆放着要价不菲的酒精饮料和新鲜的果盘。</p><p>柔软宽敞的真皮沙发上坐着一黑一金两个叫女人一见倾心的俊美男人，两张截然不同却同样俊俏迷人的脸孔上不约而同挂上了名为忐忑的表情。</p><p>艾斯还是没忍住把脖子上那条快把他勒死的领带扯下来，前三颗纽扣通通解开，结实丰满的胸肌大大方方地曝露在空气中，跟他大开大阖的坐姿一样桀骜狂放。</p><p>相对之下他身旁的萨博倒是有些过于保守严谨，每一颗纽扣都扣的好好的，深蓝色的菱格领带一丝不苟地挂在该呆的地方，连坐姿都考究得像某位贵族世家的年轻少爷。</p><p>“艾斯，你确定萨奇的情报是真的吗？”尽管萨博努力让自己看上去淡定自若，可焦急的语气出卖了他真正的情绪。</p><p>艾斯也显得比平时还要来得暴躁：“啧！我怎么知道！所以我不是和你一起来了吗！”</p><p>“……”</p><p>上帝保佑萨奇的情报最好是个恶劣的玩笑，萨博想，要不然的话他也不能保证自己暴走的时候会做出什么疯事。</p><p>“要不我们还是走吧。”萨博犹豫了一下，道出了自己的想法：“我并不觉得路飞会在这种地方打工。也许我们找错了地方，又也许这只是一个恶劣的玩笑。”</p><p>“我理解你的心情，萨博。我也是一样的。”艾斯显然也是动摇了，可另一个盘踞在心里的念头却让他无法像平时那样欣然接受萨博的提议：“可如果这要是真的呢？”</p><p>萨博哑然。</p><p>他没想过，或者说连想都不敢想。</p><p>“再等等吧，等人来以后再做决定也不迟。”</p><p>“好吧。”萨博强压心中翻涌的情绪，给自己和艾斯倒了一杯拉菲。</p><p>咚咚。</p><p>门外响起低低的敲门声，听见外边传来一句打扰了。</p><p>两人不约而同地放下手上的高脚酒杯。</p><p>“让他进来吧。”萨博说。</p><p>一声吱呀，包厢门被人从外边打开，一个身影走进来后门又被人关上了。</p><p>“Bonsoir。”</p><p>黑发少年看上去也就16、17岁，还带着些许婴儿肥的脸颊丝毫没有成年人的痕迹，乌黑的大眼睛里一片澄清，亮晶晶的全是天真无邪。他的法语说得十分蹩脚，一听就知道是死记硬背学下来的，说不定连本人都不知道自己说了什么。</p><p>但这些都不重要。</p><p>“路飞？！”两位哥哥脸上伪装的淡定终于挂不住了。</p><p>“啊，艾斯！萨博！你们怎么会在这里？”看见两人，少年笑的眼睛都眯成弯月。只可惜对方并没有感受到他的兴奋。</p><p>“该死的！路飞！这才是我们要问的！”艾斯英气的眉头皱的老高，气急败坏地吼着他的小弟弟：“这就是你说的打工？你知不知道你在做什么？”</p><p>萨博直接上前扯住路飞的手，用自己仅存的理智反复提醒自己别在路飞面前暴走：“路飞，走，我们回家。这里不是你该来的地方。”</p><p>“不！”没想到路飞却推开了自己，“萨博，我在工作，我不能走。”</p><p>“路飞！”</p><p>“回家！”</p><p>艾斯可没有萨博那么好说话。他直接粗暴地抓住路飞的手臂就要把人往外拽。</p><p>“不行！不行！艾斯，我不能走！”</p><p>挣扎间路飞身上的披风掉下来，少年藏在披风下的身体也曝露出来。艾斯和萨博同时愣住了，视线被牢牢锁在路飞身上那套衣服上。</p><p>正确来说，那不是衣服，那充其量也是由几根皮带组成的，敷衍地缠在身上，不仅起不了蔽体的功用，甚至还把某些部分的形状清楚地勾勒出来，反而比全身赤裸还要来得让人想入非非。</p><p>艾斯目瞪口呆地爆了一句粗话。萨博则是还没反应过来，整个人僵硬得媲美大厅里那座高仿大卫的人体雕像。</p><p>“萨博，艾斯……我真的不能走。”路飞并没有察觉到哥哥们的内心风暴，他满心想着自己的工作和承诺：“我已经答应了要好好打工的。你们不要带我走，好不好？”说完他撒娇般扯了扯金发兄长的手臂。</p><p>“不行。”萨博这下总算回过神来，语气坚决：“绝对不行。你不能在这里，更不能穿成这样工作。我们回家，现在、立刻、马上！”为了凸显自己的认真，最后几个字他加重语气。</p><p>“可是……可是……”萨博的拒绝让路飞急得快哭出来。</p><p>“别说了萨博。”</p><p>艾斯伸手从口袋里掏出他随身携带的打火机和特制酒精。他的意思很明确：毁了这里，路飞就不用打工了，自然就会跟他们回家了。</p><p>“啊啦啊啦，很抱歉我可不能让你这么做呢，波特卡斯先生。”</p><p>正当艾斯准备点燃打火机的那一刻门再次被人打开了，进来的是一个穿着黑色旗袍的高挑美女。</p><p>“安！”艾斯转过头来咬牙切齿地盯着她：“这是你的店？你竟敢忽悠我弟弟来你这打工？”</p><p>“等等。店是我的没错，不过忽悠你弟弟的人不是我，是别人。我只是存粹负责提供环境和客人而已。”看到艾斯的时候安也露出了惊讶的表情，不过她很快又恢复了那副慵懒妩媚的模样：“而且如果我知道这小子是弟弟，我肯定不收。”</p><p>她才不想碰莫比迪克的人。</p><p>“放了我弟弟。多少钱我都能给你。”</p><p>萨博加入了他们的谈话。他曾经听艾斯提起过眼前这位风俗业的女王。从艾斯的描述中他判断对方应该是个好说话的主子，只要条件开得好，让她点头应该不是什么难事。</p><p>可安的反应却出乎萨博的意料。</p><p>她摇摇头，手上的蕾丝扇子一开遮住了大半张脸，秀气的眉眼苦恼地皱起来。</p><p>“把这孩子交给我的人可不是什么好惹的货色，光靠钱恐怕还是不够哟，RA集团的年轻总长。”</p><p>“你还有什么条件，尽管说。只要你愿意放了我弟弟。”萨博听出了对方的弦外之音。</p><p>“我呢，最讨厌惹麻烦了。不管是莫比迪克，还是RA集团，又或则是把这个小家伙交给我的那个混蛋，我都不想惹呢。不过既然两位都来了，不放人的话又显得我太不给脸了。”</p><p>闻言两人正松口气，却被安叫进来的黑衣保镖用特制的手铐铐住了双手锁在沙发上。</p><p>“你们答应过不伤害艾斯萨博的！”见状路飞生气地冲着安说。</p><p>“放心，我不会伤害他们。”</p><p>把人锁好以后安让保镖们都离开，踏着高跟鞋缓步走到路飞面前，带着丹蔻的玉指挑起路飞的下巴，让他看着自己。</p><p>“多么好看的一张脸，多么好看的一双眼睛，你肯定能让所有人为你神魂颠倒。要不是你背后站着莫比迪克和RA的人，就算给我再多的钱我都舍不得把你让出去。”</p><p>手指轻轻划过路飞眼角下方的鱼骨伤疤，往下滑到少年看似纤细的双肩，扣住一转让他看着被锁在沙发上的两位哥哥。</p><p>“看着他们，对，就这样。他们是你最最最喜欢的哥哥。从小到大守着你护着你，不舍得让你受半分委屈。可是软弱的你为他们做过什么呢？”</p><p>安的声音混着香水带上了蛊惑，除了她的声音路飞什么也听不到，只看见两位哥哥的嘴巴一张一合像是在说着什么。</p><p>“乖孩子，路飞。去把我教你的告诉你的哥哥们，如此一来我就放了他们，也放了你。这样一来你保护了你最喜欢的哥哥们。你再也不是那个无能为力的你自己了。”</p><p>“保护……艾斯……萨博……”</p><p>安放开手，走到一旁坐下。</p><p>路飞喃喃着走到两人面前，在艾斯面前跪下解开西装裤的拉链。</p><p>“喂！路飞！喂！”</p><p>手铐因艾斯剧烈的拉扯发出很大的声响，可路飞却像是没听到那般。他低下头用牙齿扯下艾斯的内裤。</p><p>“噢！干！”艾斯又爆粗了。</p><p>“路飞！快住手！”一旁的萨博也激动地挣扎起来，蓝眼睛恶狠狠地瞪着安：“你对我弟弟做了什么！”</p><p>“不用担心，只是一些小小的催眠手段，不会造成任何副作用。而且……”安勾起嘴角笑的意味深长：“他是有意识的。如果他本人不愿意的话，他是可以决定不做的。所以你们大可放心享受。”</p><p>“该死！”</p><p>萨博还想再说却被艾斯的骂声打断了。萨博收回视线看向艾斯，却看见路飞一口把艾斯的阴茎含进嘴里。</p><p>艾斯皱着眉，额头不知是因为兴奋还是惊讶而爆出青筋。</p><p>“吐出来！路飞！”他厉声命令，下一秒路飞柔软的舌头蹭过敏感的马眼。嘴边的话被硬生生地咽回去，喉结滚动着，他忍不住从泄出一声低沉的呻吟。</p><p>“妈的！艾斯！你要是敢射路飞嘴里，我跟你拼了！”萨博顾不上他的绅士形象冲着艾斯大吼。</p><p>“我才不会射！”艾斯不甘示弱地反驳回去。</p><p>哥哥们的争吵让路飞有了被忽略的感觉。他不满地用牙齿轻轻咬了艾斯的龟头。艾斯倒吸一口气，本来还半软状态的柱体在刺激下硬了起来。路飞满意地眯起眼睛，像在吃棒冰一样给他亲爱的大哥做起口活。</p><p>少年的嘴里又热又软，舌头和牙齿的轮流夹击让艾斯忍不住缴纳在路飞嘴里。</p><p>“说好的不会射呢！”萨博在一旁不忿大喊。</p><p>“你他妈试试看能不能忍住！”</p><p>艾斯还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，绯红的脸颊把小雀斑衬得更加明显。他喘着气，声音因此少了几分凶狠。</p><p>萨博还想吼，路飞已经凑到他身下。接下来的操作就是复制黏贴，萨.大弟控.波哪里忍得住弟弟热情的攻势，不一会儿就缴纳了。</p><p>两个刚才还气势汹汹在互怼的男人现在都红着脸瘫在沙发上喘息，你看我我看你谁都不想说话。</p><p>“真棒，乖孩子。”安笑起来，“不过你的哥哥们好像还没有满足呢，路飞。你说这要怎么办呢？”</p><p>“安！”艾斯简直要杀人了。</p><p>等一下卡在喉咙里，他们可爱的弟弟再次凑上来，只不过这次他直接把两人的阴茎都含进嘴里，小嘴被塞得鼓鼓囊囊，像极了小时候养过的仓鼠。</p><p>两位哥哥的大小不分伯仲，含起来特别吃力。无处安放的舌头在柱身间横冲直撞，菱角圆润的贝齿划过柱身时细微的疼痛让身下的快感更加迅速叠加起来。</p><p>无论是来自弟弟温热柔软的口腔，还是来自另一个兄弟不时与自己摩擦碰撞的灼热都叫人脑袋热到快要罢工。</p><p>最后他们一起射了出来。大量的精液涌入喉咙和鼻道，火辣辣的呛得路飞咳嗽连连，白浊的精液混着唾液从嘴角留下来，那双黑亮的大眼睛蒙上一层薄薄的水雾，眼眶里溢满生理泪水，看上去好不可怜，却也色情极了。</p><p>少年茫然地眨了眨眼，随后瘫在哥哥们之间露出了心满意足的微笑。</p><p>安拍了拍手，黑衣保镖们再次走进来并解开了两人手腕上的手铐。</p><p>萨博迅速穿好裤子并褪下西装外套披在路飞身上，熟练地把人抱进自己怀里。</p><p>“你可真是恶趣味。”艾斯不满地用眼角瞟了安一眼，用眼神示意萨博他们可以把路飞带回去了。</p><p>“我可是亏大本了好吗。”安一脸无辜地摊开手。</p><p>艾斯咋舌，虽然满脸的不情愿但也没有多说什么。</p><p>“是谁忽悠路飞来你这的？”一旁的萨博脸色阴沉的可怕，浑身杀气腾腾连保镖都不敢靠近。</p><p>“这我是真的不能说。能把人还给你已经我已经仁慈义尽了。”安笑了笑：“不过如果你们想知道的话可以问问你家弟弟。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不管是7岁还是18岁，该打的屁股还是得打。</p><p>　　</p><p>路飞趴在他黑发大哥的大腿上。</p><p>之前萨博给他披上的西装外套早就被扯了下来，身上只剩下那几根纠缠在刚刚成年的少年身上的皮带。可以说是光溜溜的屁股朝天。</p><p>这个动作他并不陌生，每次小时候闯祸他总得挨上一次。可是让他不忿的是：他都已经18岁了，艾斯不该再用这种对付不听话小孩的方式来对待他，而且他也没有做错事！</p><p>“再给你最后一次机会，说还是不说？”</p><p>艾斯的声音从头顶落下，向来充满磁性的声音此刻低沉得像暴风雨前藏在厚厚乌云中隆隆作响的雷声，叫人听着心惊胆跳。</p><p>“不说！”</p><p>路飞大声宣布着自己的态度，就跟小时候一样。</p><p>“很好。”</p><p>艾斯本来就不是什么耐心的人，他坚信动手永远比动口来得简单快速的多。</p><p>紧接着一个巴掌狠狠揍在了路飞的屁股上，清脆响亮的“啪”“啪”声充斥着D家客厅。艾斯没有留手，巴掌每次落下路飞的屁股就会更加红一些。</p><p>“呜哇！艾斯！我不是小孩子了！”路飞忍不住发出抗议。</p><p>艾斯打的很疼，屁股火辣辣的跟被洒了一层辣椒油一样，凉风吹过的时候那种刺刺的感觉更加明显，尽管不至于让人疼到会影响动作，可是这种不重也不轻的惩罚挺折磨的。小时候的路飞就常常被这样的折磨弄哭。</p><p>路飞抓紧了艾斯的裤子，把哭泣的欲望吞回肚子里。他都已经18岁了，才不会因为被艾斯打屁股而哭出来呢！</p><p>“路飞真的长大了，被艾斯打屁股也不会哭了。”萨博凑上来，修长的手指划过眼下带走了从眼角溢出来的眼泪，“看来要换另一种惩罚方式了。你说呢？艾斯。”</p><p>说着他抬起头跟艾斯交换眼神。</p><p>“噫——”</p><p>不等路飞反应过来，屁股上那根皮带被粗暴地拉开来，艾斯带着薄茧的手指沿着少年敏感的尾椎一路下滑，在柔软的后穴口停下。</p><p>这种感觉说不出的奇异，他从来没有体验过。不是舒服，但也不完全是不舒服。心脏因未知的触感而忐忑不安地激烈跳动着。</p><p>“艾斯？”他试探般地呼唤哥哥的名字。</p><p>艾斯并没有回答他，手指在后穴停顿了一会儿以后继续向前探。身下那条皮带不知何时被拆了下来。路飞低头一看，他的分身不知何时被艾斯握在手里。</p><p>“你要轻一点。”萨博提醒他。</p><p>“我知道。”艾斯挑了挑眉。</p><p>语音刚落，拇指蹭过少年粉嫩的马眼。激烈的快感瞬间从身下蔓延到四肢百骸，趴在大腿上的少年瞬间软了身子，白皙的双颊火烧云般的红，分身也挺立起来。路飞张开嘴发出呻吟，却被萨博用嘴堵了回去。</p><p>那只磨蹭着自己下身的手不紧不慢地在少年未经人事的柱体上下律动着，手指不时划过顶端的软肉。舌头与另一个舌头纠缠在一起，所有的呻吟几乎被淹没在亲吻的波涛汹涌中。</p><p>嘴角和下身都好舒服，尤其在手指划过的时候，又或则是舌头从他牙龈轻轻掠过的时候。身体好热，快感不断层叠起来凝聚在身下，想要释放却又无法释放出来。路飞被快感逼得眼圈通红，眼泪不断在眼眶打转。他扭动着身体，尝试寻找那个能让他释放出来的方法。</p><p>萨博放开他，表情语气依旧如同记忆里那般温柔：“怎么样？路飞。你想告诉我们了吗？”</p><p>“呜……不说……不能说……啊啊……艾……艾斯……”</p><p>少年张着嘴喘气，坚持守口如瓶的态度叫人敬佩。身下的律动不再不疾不徐，骤然的加速带来从未有过的激烈感。少年尖叫着下身一挺，眼泪精液混着高昂的尖叫一同泻出。</p><p>大脑一片空白，意识就像是被狠狠浸入水里再抽出，浑浑噩噩的根本无法好好运作。</p><p>恍惚间他感觉有什么东西再次抵上后穴，借着他刚刚射出来的精液一起钻入他的身体里。炙热的温度和异物的入侵感让他稍微恢复了些许意识。他下意识地夹紧屁股，可里面那东西就跟它的主人一样蛮横霸道，不管自己怎么拒绝收紧也无法撼动它入侵的步伐。</p><p>“不要……呜呜……”</p><p>萨博褪下手套，修长的两只手指塞进路飞嘴里，跟他的舌头弯起了你推我拉的游戏。</p><p>“你想说了吗路飞？如果还不想说的话没关系，哥哥们会等到你想说位置。”</p><p>跟两位阳光系兄弟不同，萨博是标准的贵气系美男。他笑起来的时候那双漂亮的蓝眼睛像猫一样眯起，弯成好看的月牙。那熟悉的蓝变得深了一些，依旧还是那么温柔的笑容与语气，可是多点让人毛骨悚然的阴暗。</p><p>路飞最怕萨博这样笑，因为这比盛怒的艾斯来得还要可怕。他退缩着想求饶，声音却被萨博的手指堵了回去，只能发出模糊的音节。</p><p>惊慌和恐惧盘踞在路飞心头，以至于艾斯都增加到三根手指了他还不知情。直到一块微微凸起的软肉被碾过他才猛地回过神来，分身也再次立了起来。</p><p>艾斯抽出占满体液的手指，把大腿上的人儿面对自己抱着站起来，让他的脚交叉勾着自己的腰。萨博从背后扶住少年还未完全发育开来的胸肩，另一只手托住他的屁股，让他更好地“固定”在艾斯身上。</p><p>“坏孩子就是要惩罚才会乖。”</p><p>萨博伏下头在弟弟脆弱的耳尖上轻轻咬了一口，他的语气还是笑着的。</p><p>“不……萨博……我错了……”</p><p>“太迟了。”艾斯也在另一个耳尖上咬了一口，“准备好接受惩罚了吗？”</p><p>这边也是心情愉悦，都吹起口哨了。</p><p>“艾斯，还记得我们的约定吗？”萨博选择性忽略掉弟弟快哭的脸。</p><p>“当然。”艾斯一边回答一边在弟弟脖子上咬出一个浅浅的红色印记：“谁先偷跑谁是狗。”</p><p>“我可不想当狗呢。”</p><p>“巧了，我也一样。”</p><p>他们再次默契地交换眼神，两根早已蓄势待发的柱体同时进入了少年粉嫩的后穴。</p><p>“呀啊啊啊啊——”</p><p>不用看艾斯都知道自己背上留下了什么。</p><p>尽管已经经过一番充分的扩充，第一次就同时容纳两个巨物果然还是太勉强了。它们就跟主人一样强硬霸道，强制碾平了穴道里所有皱褶和企图收缩的肌肉，不容许身体主人发出任何拒绝。</p><p>在这样的刺激下路飞又射了一次。精液在艾斯精壮的胸腹上蜿蜒曲折，看上去色情的要命。</p><p>“你这家伙真不经操，才进入就射了。”</p><p>艾斯又在路飞的屁股上打了一下，少年的马眼再次吐出些许精液。</p><p>“路飞真不公平，明明我也是哥哥，怎么就喜欢粘着艾斯呢？”</p><p>萨博抱怨着把人转向自己。</p><p>还未充分适应的身体再次受到刺激，路飞慌张地抓住萨博的手，眼里全是泪。</p><p>“萨博，不，不要……不要……我要坏掉……坏掉……啊啊啊啊——”</p><p>萨博满意地看着自己胸腹上的白浊液体，奖励般地在路飞嘴上落下一吻。</p><p>“这才公平嘛。”</p><p>吝啬的哥哥们只给了路飞非常短暂的适应期，不说向来急躁的艾斯，连萨博都没了平日的优雅从容。紧锁的情欲大门在弟弟为他们服务的时候就已经彻底毁坏，谁都已经再也无法满足与下班后的拥抱以及睡前落在额头上那点到即止的吻。</p><p>想要占有，留下属于自己的印记，不允许任何的触碰，哪怕是幻想也不能忍受。路飞是他们捧在手心上精心呵护着的珍宝，没有人能把路飞从他们手中抢走。</p><p>强烈的占有欲吞噬了所有理智，不管是路飞热的让人难耐的内壁，还是与另一个兄弟贴近的摩擦，不管是哪一个都让人头脑发昏，身体叫嚣着想要更多更激烈的快感。路飞的哭喊更是让他们加大了撞击的力度。</p><p>一开始路飞还能放声尖叫，可到最后他累得连呻吟都变得支离破碎。他的身体悬空，被两位哥哥夹在中间，腿悬挂在两人的手臂上。每次下坠身体里的两根柱体就会顶到很深很深的地方，那种快感简直能把人逼疯。而哥哥们显然注意到了这点，故意在他每次高潮以刻意抽离托住他臀部的手，欣赏着路飞被顶到深处时慌乱失措的可爱表情。</p><p>每次的顶入和高潮路飞都要紧紧抓住他们的背，作为回报萨博和艾斯会乘着他喘息时轮流啃咬胸前那两颗粉色的小樱桃，引得呻吟再次拔高。他会红着眼眶用软糯的声音一遍遍地求饶，却又会在敏感点被撞击碾压的时候扭动腰肢索求更多。</p><p>时间滴答滴答走过，路飞已经不记得他们做了多久。只知道外边的天空从暗转亮，他再一次攀上高潮。他说不出话，精液都已经射干了，嘴里喉咙也是干的。半软的柱身可怜兮兮地颤抖着，尿液滴滴答答地沿着柱身流下来，布满哥哥们印记的身子一抽一抽。客厅那块地毯是彻底废了，上边全是三兄弟的体液。</p><p>“路飞，你想告诉我们了吗？”萨博不紧不慢地把玩着路飞的阴囊，引得路飞又是一阵颤抖。</p><p>“是……是一个叫黑胡子大叔……”被哥哥们教育一晚的路飞哪里还敢嘴硬，自然是老老实实招了：“他说……如果我不去打工的话……就……就杀了……艾斯……还有萨博……我要……保护你……们……呜……不能……说……的……艾斯萨博……会被……杀掉……呜啊……”</p><p>身体里的两个肉棒似乎又更大了一些。</p><p>不过两位哥哥并没有继续折腾被他们操到只能干性高潮、连话都说不好的弟弟，而是疼惜地亲吻着弟弟布满泪痕的脸颊和红润的唇，并缓缓地褪了出来。</p><p>路飞发出低低的呜咽，失去支撑的身体落到了萨博的怀抱。属于萨博的味道钻进鼻腔，路飞把头窝在萨博胸膛，疲惫地闭上双眼。</p><p>“晚安，我们可爱的弟弟。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这是我们的秘密，说好了哦。</p><p>　　</p><p>克尔拉尖叫着从现场冲出来的时候马尔科已经做好了心理准备，但他走进去的时候那呛鼻的臭腥和满地红白相间的脑浆还是把他吓了一个踉跄，差点没把胃里还没消化完的晚餐混着胃液一起吐出来。</p><p>肥胖的男人坐在价格不菲的豪华沙发上，双目圆睁面目狰狞，看上去死不瞑目。他的半颗脑袋整齐地滚落在地上，里边白花花的脑子一分为二，一半在地上一半还在头颅里，带着些许焦黑的痕迹。</p><p>“该死的！艾斯，萨博！我是答应让你们杀了他，但我没有让你们把人搞成这幅模样！”马尔科强忍住呕吐的欲望冲着两位肇事者大吼。</p><p>后者用无辜的眼神盯着他，没有反驳但也没有丝毫反省的意味。萨博甚至还一脸嫌弃地用酒精纸巾擦拭他那把沾血的匕首，尽管那把匕首的刀身亮的都能当镜子照了。</p><p>“我们已经给他留全尸了。”艾斯满眼不屑：“本来我还打算把他连同这里一起烧了。”</p><p>“对。”萨博应和道：“你们赶紧把人带走吧。路飞一个人在家等着我们呢！”</p><p>马尔科决定放弃跟两个弟控末期患者说道理，转头吩咐属下进来收集尸体和证物。</p><p>还好属下都是见惯大风大浪的人了，沙发上惨不忍睹的尸体并没有影响他们办公的速度。不一会儿尸体和证物都带走了，马尔科吩咐所有人员撤退。</p><p>最后从黑胡子酒吧出来的是艾斯和萨博。</p><p>他们已经提前在整间酒吧都洒上了特制的酒精。在他们踏出酒吧大门的同时，艾斯将点燃的打火机扔到酒精中。火焰迅速蔓延开了，不花一分钟整间酒吧都陷入了火海之中，甚至还能听见蒂奇几位得力手下的哀嚎声。</p><p>“你把他们关在哪里了？”</p><p>“调教男妓的笼子里。”萨博笑眯眯地从口袋里掏出一串钥匙扔进火焰里。</p><p>以防万一艾斯甚至还在他们的膝盖和肩膀都打了一枪，防止有漏网之鱼逃出来。所以这也是导致他的爱枪枪膛过热的原因，现在还得用湿毛巾包裹着降温呢！</p><p>“你们可以回去了，接下来的交给我们就好。”马尔科已经无力教育。</p><p>反正在两位弟控面前，所有想伤害或夺走他们弟弟的人都是死刑。只能怪那个对他们弟弟下手的家伙太不幸运。</p><p>　　</p><p>“所以路飞，你不用打工了吗？”</p><p>本来知道路飞打工的内容和原因之后索隆和山治还烦恼着怎么把路飞这个小笨蛋从那阴险狡猾的黑胡子蒂奇手里救出来，可还没等他们想到办法，那蒂奇和他的手下都死在了酒吧那场离奇的火灾意外里。</p><p>“嗯，不用啦！”</p><p>“那……你有工作到吗？”索隆和山治担忧地看着他。他们都知道那份工作的内容是什么。</p><p>“没有耶。”路飞无辜地眨眨眼，“怎么了？索隆山治，难道你们也想打工吗？”</p><p>“当然不是啊！”</p><p>两人不约而同地跳起来，并异口同声地反驳，然后再恶狠狠地互瞪，接着是熟悉的同步互怼环节：</p><p>“你为什么学我说话！”</p><p>“都说不要学我说话了！”</p><p>“你还学！”</p><p>“不准再学了！”</p><p>“你这个臭圈圈眉/绿藻头！”</p><p>“啊，我到家了。”</p><p>两人回过神来，发现在他们吵架间已经抵达了D家门口。难能可贵的是路飞家两位忙碌的哥哥竟然都同时在家，泊在车库里一红一蓝的两辆超跑简直就是这个小区的一大亮点。</p><p>“对了路飞，你哥哥到底是从事什么行业的啊？”每次看到路飞家的超跑山治内心就是一阵羡慕。要知道这么拉风的超跑能吸引多少Lady。</p><p>“这个是秘密啦，不能说。”路飞神秘兮兮地把食指放到嘴唇前，“我答应过艾斯萨博的。”</p><p>闻言山治失落地耸耸肩，而索隆挑起眉头：没想到这家伙竟然还学会保密了。</p><p>“再见啦，路飞。”</p><p>“嗯，再见啦，索隆，山治。明天见。”</p><p>路飞朝着他们挥挥手，转身走进家门。</p><p>　　</p><p>进门第一件事，脱鞋、扔掉书包、一把扑进哥哥们怀里！</p><p>“哇——今天艾斯和萨博都在家里！好开心！”路飞蹭着哥哥们的大胸肌，像一只撒欢的狗狗，他抬起头看着他的两位哥哥，乌黑的眼瞳亮晶晶：“今天玩什么好呢？”</p><p>“就玩蒙眼猜迷的游戏吧。”</p><p>萨博拿来眼罩遮住了路飞的眼睛。黑暗中路飞感觉到有人脱掉了他的腰带和裤子，并将他按在沙发上，一根硬挺的异物混着大量的润滑油进入了他的身体里，失去视力以后身体的感官变得敏感起来。</p><p>异物的主人坏心眼地顶弄着他敏感的内穴，少年的顶端瞬间溢出了些许透明的液体，细碎的呻吟从嘴里泄了出来。</p><p>“来猜猜这是谁的肉棒呢路飞。”</p><p>他听见艾斯凑在他耳边说话，与此同时身下的人似乎坐了起来。</p><p>“唔……是艾斯？”</p><p>“答错了。路飞要接受惩罚。”萨博的声音有些吃醋，但更多的是愉悦。</p><p>“咦咦？！”</p><p>路飞惊讶地摘下眼罩，萨博和艾斯正坏笑着看着他。发现自己被耍了的少年气呼呼地鼓起双颊：“这不公平！你们骗我！”</p><p>“是你自己太笨了。”</p><p>“所以要接受惩罚咯路飞。”</p><p>萨博让路飞换了个姿势坐到自己身上，张嘴咬上了路飞微微隆起的乳首。少年发出可爱的惊叫，敏感部位被啃咬的酥痒让他身体里燃起了欲望。</p><p>“萨博……萨博……想要……”</p><p>路飞不安地扭动着纤细的身子，白皙的脸颊一片绯红，他用软糯的语气向他的哥哥索求着。</p><p>“不行，都说了这是惩罚。所以今天哥哥不会帮你的，你自己动吧。”</p><p>路飞一脸委屈。</p><p>自从那天以后萨博似乎对他的撒娇越来越有抵抗力了，明明以前他只要一撒娇萨博都会答应的！</p><p>“愿赌服输。”艾斯从背后含住他耳垂，舌头从耳后滑到脖子再到锁骨，热气喷洒在少年的肌肤上，更加挑拨起体内骚动的欲望。</p><p>“呜——”</p><p>路飞喉咙里发出呜咽。他缓缓地抬起屁股再坐下，这个体位让肉棒进到很深的地方。那种被顶到末端的快感和恐惧吞噬了路飞的脑袋，他又想要快感，又害怕那过于激烈的快感。</p><p>少年在萨博的身上繁复上下了几十下，最后还是喘着气含着眼泪可怜兮兮地向哥哥求助：</p><p>“呜……萨博……我射不出来……帮我……”</p><p>被这样诱人的弟弟求助试问有谁能拒绝呢？</p><p>萨博微微坐起身，快速摆弄着腰部每次都狠狠蹭过那块让路飞疯狂的软肉。身后的艾斯也没有闲着，在用舌头品尝着弟弟身体的同时手也配合着萨博的节奏帮弟弟抚慰完全挺立的小分身和阴囊。</p><p>最后路飞尖叫着迎来高潮。</p><p>“舒服吗路飞？”萨博温柔地拨开黏在路飞额头上的碎发，并且落下一个吻。</p><p>“唔，舒服。”少年笑着回了他哥哥一个吻。</p><p>“喂喂喂不要把我排挤在外啊。”艾斯不满地加入他们，又啃又咬的似乎在发泄被冷落的郁闷。</p><p>“蒙眼猜迷好好玩啊，我们继续玩吧。”路飞抱着他的哥哥们，“我还想玩呢。”</p><p>“当然好。”</p><p>“可是路飞，这是我们三个人的秘密哦。不能告诉任何人知道吗？”</p><p>“嗯，这是我们兄弟的秘密。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>